


【日狛】關於絕望病的腦補

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 6





	【日狛】關於絕望病的腦補

※莫名的有名字的腦洞

※如果狛枝他們的絕望病只是—懦弱病，併發年幼喪親記憶而產生的分離焦慮症

參考網上關於分離焦慮症，就忽然生成腦補的景象

以上為前提：

「凪…斗」

那人用盡自己最後的力氣虛弱的呼喚著……。

那是…我的名字。

說來還真是許久沒聽見有人這麼叫我了…，雖然偶爾能在師長口裡聽見，但也是連名帶姓的，像這樣的還真是好久沒想起來了……。

—

「噹、噹…噹噹，嗯咳，希望峰學園校外教學執行委員會的通知，你們啊、Goodmorning，今天也是絕佳的南國天氣唷………」

像鬧鈴一樣準時的廣播同樣的喚醒狛枝。

「唔嗯……」皺著眉，雖然從那感覺有點溫柔的夢境給喚醒是有些不滿，但是那夢中如浪潮般襲來的呼喚卻一次次的觸及自己一直想遺忘的一件事。

沙灘上淺淺的自己走過的足跡在一瞬間給潮水覆蓋，留下的僅是自己赤裸的雙足上的冰涼，以及凝在骨節上的水珠。

如今的模樣大概也跟這相去不遠吧……夢裡的一切在耳邊終於傳來清晰的浪潮聲中消失，徒留下那難以言喻的哀傷。

溫熱自那眼眶四周慢慢地侵蝕而來，猛地睜開灰綠色的眼瞳，那痛楚便逼迫著自己生理性的湧出淚水。

—好奇怪……明明……

「唔……唔唔……唔」

按著鬆軟的枕頭，狛枝從床上爬起想去尋那奇妙的哭聲，猛然的動作讓身體有些無法適應的失重，差點倒回床上去時才發現自己撐著被單的左手四周有莫名的液體暈染開的痕跡，恍惚了好一會，他才終於見到那說來有點尷尬的暈染的正主。

「啊咧……」抬起右手拂拭過自己的眼周，積在手指上的是那溫熱的液體，這才終於發現那奇妙的哭聲，原來是自己的啊

—總之還是先去集合吧……

雖然生心理都不怎麼理想，但是獨身一人困在這裡，想來更是……

「唔……」一這樣想嗚咽的聲音便無法克制似的脫口而出，過大的聲響連狛枝自己也嚇了一跳，而抬手摀住自己，但怎麼還是沒能克制得了淚水。

盯著這樣糟頭的模樣，狛枝似乎掬起水來清洗自己，但冰冷依然沒能在臉上持續太久，搖搖欲墜的淚珠很快的便再一次滿佈自己的雙頰，最終也只好放棄。

「唔唔……唔唔…咿噎！」啜泣著，似乎是哭得太久身體有些喘不過起來，開始抽噎著，隨著身體大幅度的抖動，淚水便一次次的滴落在自己的褲子上。

「…？？」大概是太過於專注自己浸濕的大腿那窄小的空間，餐廳來人了狛枝也沒發現，而忽然給人拉起來詢問。

「啊…真沒用對吧…」

眼睛已經浮腫得即使是輕輕擦拭的動作都會犯疼，但是狛枝還是忍不住說。

「果然很奇怪啊你們……」

「咦…你們？」這才終於抬頭的狛枝發現原來餐廳不只自己一個人。

環顧四周後，日向還是覺得這模樣看起來不妙極了，兩個不像是會這麼簡單哭泣的傢伙竟然聚在一起哭，難不成真的是昨天的詛咒不成。

正當困惑不已的時候，罪木便領著如小孩的糖給搶走一般誇張的哭泣著的淩田走了盡量。

「啊……狛枝桑跟終里桑也是嗎」

或許是因為人數忽然增加，罪木有些驚慌，但是在稍微確認之後發現他們全員的體溫都異常的不像是人。

—

以上便是今早奇妙的事情的緣由。

不過現在已經全部給另一件奇怪的事覆蓋，狛枝那傢伙……果然很奇怪啊……

異常的黏人，或許吧…在場可靠的男人也不在了，不然該當這傢伙保姆的人或許是貳大呀，其他人也對狛枝帶有奇妙的感覺。

「不覺得不妙…對我這個綁過他的人？總之就拜託你啦，日向」

「哈哈、就你啦」

一左一右的肩頭給人拍著，雖然帶著他也不礙事就是……

「等等…狛枝你不餓嗎？稍微放開我啊」

「不要…你想丟下我去哪……」

雖然感覺智力有點退化的感覺，但是都燒成那樣了，不正常也是合理的，況且沒準這是他對父母撒嬌的模樣。

自身後狛枝緊緊抱著日向的胸口，埋頭在日向頸側，或許他是希望自己揹他，但是怎麼也覺得不成，便成了自己一面拖著他往醫院去，所幸狛枝還願意自己動動左右腳。

「總之先讓大家在病房休息吧」

這麼說著，但是緊巴著日向不放的狛枝，礙於性別跟如此人的模樣，自然的這事也成了日向來主導。

「吶…不放手的話根本沒法換衣服啊」拉著搭在自己胸前手日向道。

但深埋在一旁的狛枝似乎沒聽到似的，只是隨著呼吸未能止住的抽噎還在持續著。

「嘆…狛枝…」無奈地再一次呼喊他，像是對名字有反應的狛枝緩緩地抬頭，對於自己的異常鬆開了手，不安地攥著手摩挲著衣擺的兩側。

日向稍微看了眼自己肩頭上的濕潤再一次嘆氣，至少鼻水沒給蹭上，算是還好了吧。

協助狛枝更衣進行的很順利，但正當自己要出去叫罪木時，自己的衣擺卻被對方緊緊地抓著。

「！！！……狛枝？」

這只是腦洞，說實話好想看這樣的OOC呀

後面大概是必須寸步不離的日向，跟懦弱症病情急轉直下（身體狀況不好），得叫呼喚罪木而給拋棄一小段的狛枝

（附加腦洞）

如果說謊病在其他成員身上：

「啊、危險啊狛枝君、日向君可計劃吃了你啊」

「啊？……」怎麼莫名地有點汗顏。

「唔……咿、我一點也不好吃…但是如果像我這樣的日向君也不介意的話、用烤的可以嗎」

「木炭的話…超商好像有、啊不對啊」

日向：如果是物理的吃法……狛枝也沒幾兩肉……


End file.
